Writing Gold
by xRaysxMyxWayx
Summary: Your best friend can totally be your topic/inspiration for your next song. How did Victoria Justice write gold? Vavan.


**A/N: A little one shot that just came into my mind.**

* * *

_Disclaimer : Erm, yeah I doubt that I own Victoria Justice and/or Avan Jogia_

* * *

_Inspiration comes at the most random times  
__and __when you are around,  
__It just simply can be found_._  
_

* * *

"Damn it!" Vic groaned while slamming her head against the table a few times. Why isn't it working? She had been trying to write a new song for hours (okay, maybe days), but for some reason her mind keeps going blank. She felt no usual twinkle of inspiration inside her. Usually she finds her inspiration by literally everything she does, listening to her mom phone calls, dancing goofy around the house or even going through her fridge, but right now, it's empty. Her head, the papers in front her and also her sack with potato chips now. All _empty_. Swallowing the last potato chips she let out another exasperated groan.

"What's wrong sweetie?" she heard her mom's voice coming from that place where you do the laundries.

"Nothing much,... Having a hard time coming up with lyrics," she sighed and started to scrabble some random draws on the paper. A kitty with a mustache, a bird with a mustache, a dog with a mustache, she grinned a bit before placing her pen down and picking up her phone, looking through the tweets her fans tweeted her. She was seriously loving her fans and wish she could reply to every single one of them, but that would take way too long and she needs to finish (well in her case get started on) a new song.

"Why don't you call Avan over to help you?" her mom suddenly asks her.

"No,..." she sighed absently, but then paused for a moment before practically yelling "Wait, yes! I should," she then cheered changing her mind. Her mom chuckled softly and shook her head before heading to the kitchen, done with the laundry and now she was probably going to get started on dinner now. She quickly dialed Avan's number and praying that he would pick up.

He just came back to have a small vacation for a few days from his new show Twisted. Ever since that show came on Tv, she hadn't miss out one single episode, they were basically all recorded on her recorder and sometimes when she felt lonely she would just replay every single episode, watching him always brought her heart at ease. Yes, she could watch Victorious, but that was getting,... Hard. For some reason she always had this annoying feeling tugging her when she saw Avan and Liz kiss. Okay, maybe it's just for the show,... But once Vic joked to him that he sure enjoys kissing Liz and his reply was.

"Who _wouldn't_?" that answer was a lighting struck into her heart. Maybe he was joking, but she couldn't really tell, but she didn't question him further about the kissing anyways.

She bit her lower lip, nervously pacing back and forth, but luckily he picked up within a few rings.

"Hey how you doing Vic," he said. A smile got plastered on her face just by hearing his familiar voice. How she missed his voice.

"Hey Avan, wanna come hang? I mean if you have time of course." Vic asked, hoping that he could come. She heard a soft chuckle and some background noises before he replied "For you? Always," and then the sound of her doorbell rang through her house and for some reason she feels like she knows exactly who's at the front door.

She quickly got up from her chair and dashed to the door only revealing her best friend, Avan Tudor Jogia.

"Avan!" she smiled excitedly and immediately wrapped her skinny arms around him, inviting him in a tight hug. She inhaled softly his scent and felt so comfortable, if she could she would've stayed inside his arms forever, but that's really not how she is suppose to feel about her best friend. She quickly let go of him again that hundred Watt smile never leaving her face.

"Someone is happy to see me," Vic glanced up, meeting his eyes and frowned her eyebrows saying 'Are you kidding me?'

"Of course I am! We didn't see each other for ages since you got into that amazing Tv show Twisted," she said, punching him playfully on his arm. He just smiled his amazing charming smile at her, making her heart skip a beat. She immediately cursed herself and her cheeks mentally for letting that smile affect her in this kind of way.

"Anyways, come in," she quickly said gesturing inside, hoping he hadn't noticed the blush that crept up on her face. She knows that she was the one who was determined to stay friends with him and she never regretted that decision. He was and obviously still is a seriously amazing guy. Who wouldn't fall for that handsome guy there sitting on her couch carefreely zapping through the channels on her Tv. She smiled at the sight, it was so long ago since last time he was here and truth be told, she was incredible happy to have him over. At first she thought that he would deny her request to come over since she thought that he would probably want to spend his vacation at home, relaxing. How did she knew that he was free? Well she does do her researches and she keeps up with his interviews.

"Hey Avan! How you doing sweetie?" Vic's mom asked, really coming out of nowhere in Vic's point of view, but knowing that she was kind of day dreaming she might have just not notice her mother coming into the living room.

"I'm doing great Mrs Justice and you?" Avan asked politely back before hugging her mom. Again Vic smiled at the sight. She feels so close to him.

"Oh, how many times have I told you just to call me Serene?" she replied him before pinching his cheek.

"I will do that," Avan chuckled softly.

"Or mom is also good," Serene added. Vic's eyes bulged out, Avan choked on his tongue.

"You want to stay for dinner?" Vic's voice suddenly piped up immediately changing the topic to not make this awkward and she headed to the couch with a bowl filled with popcorn and went back into the kitchen.

"I'd love that if Serene agrees," Avan said with a smile and Vic came back into the living with two glasses filled with pink lemonade.

"Of course sweetie, well I will go make dinner then, you kids have fun," Serene said with a wink to Victoria. Immediately two blushes crept up on Vic's face.

"Mom!" she hissed at her, but her mom just walked into the kitchen with an evil laughter. Vic loves her mom, but sometimes she can be so evil and such a big tease. Turning around she saw that there was a cute questionable expression on Avan's face, he had that look whenever the he was confused and damn. It was a-freakin'-dorable.

"Wanna watch a movie?" she quickly questioned not wanting him to question what her mother meant. He simply shrugged his shoulder and agreed with her.

* * *

"Haven't you found a movie yet?" Avan chuckled looking at her cute expression when she was having a hard time deciding on things. Her eyebrow would go up and she'd stick her tongue slightly out while sometimes narrowing her eyes to think about her decision. It was too cute.

"It's not that easy you know? I only have awesome movies," she exclaimed placing the dvd she was holding back down and picks up another one. He rolls his eyes playfully, but didn't disagree with her. It was true, he seriously loved her movie collection. It was sometimes so odd how they both have the same sense of style, taste in movies or how they enjoyed the same genre music. Sometimes he wondered if he was maybe a bit girlish other times he wondered if she was maybe his long lost twin or something, but either way he loved her. Deeply.

"This one!" her perky voice filled the room and holding the dvd box of 'My best friend's wedding' up in the air, making him once again chuckle. She was too adorable. She walked to the Tv and placed the cd into the dvd-player. Avan couldn't help, but to stare right at her butt when she bent down. He gulped and cursed his eyes mentally for not wanting to turn away. But seriously, no one would turn a chance like this down. He heard people say this all the time.

"_Dude! Your best friend is Victoria Justice! She has the finest ass I've ever seen_!" his friend would sometimes remind him or he would say stuff like "_Have you ever even took a look at her beautiful tanned legs? I want them around me_," he had a really hard time to not smack these people, who called themselves his friends. Sometimes when he watched Victoria on Youtube , he always had avoid looking at the comments. It'd make him grit his teeth and twitch his right eye which is a very bad habit to him.

"Hey Avan?" That beautiful angel voice which belonged to his best friend made him snap out of his thoughts.

"Yes Vic?" he asked her, giving her one of his charming smiles again. Every time he does that, he sees her blushing, but he really enjoys her cheeks always getting red-pinkish tinted and he didn't want to embarrass her so he never commented on that. He felt victorious to have this kind of effect on her and he knows that it's wrong, really wrong, to think of your best friend in that kind of way, but he can't help it. She is just the most gorgeous girl he'd ever seen in his whole life, not only her looks, but just the whole package is beautiful inside and out and for some reason he feels like she would stop being affected by him if he would joke about it.

"You were staring at the dvd-player for a whole three minutes ," she chuckled "if you want it I can give it to you as an early happy birthday present," she added jokingly before plopping down beside him on the couch. He swallowed before taking another sip from the pink lemonade that Vic got him. He actually never drank lemonade before he started playing the part of Beck in Victorious. At first he thought this drink was nothing sort of special, but every time he drank it, it actually reminded him of that cute little scene they had to play, where Vic's character Tori would tell his character Beck to 'shut up' in this cutish way and it still made him all tingly every time he thought back about that time. At that very moment he started to like drinking lemonade and specifically pink ones.

"Nah, but it is admirable," he replied with another shrug. Vic rolled her beautiful chocolate brown eyes knowing that he was being sarcastic. A small smile crept on her face before she presses play with her remote. She plopped her legs crossed on Avan's lap and leaned against the couch prop.

* * *

To say that he was distracted was definitely an understatement. Vic wasn't really wearing anything much to cover her legs. She wore shorts today and he really wish she hadn't. Occasionally he would glance down at her beautiful legs, that were plopped in his lap. It was really hard to not stare at them and every time he had to curse himself mentally for being such a perv before trying to focus on the movie again.

After fifteen minutes in the movie Vic started to move. He gulped, fearing that she might have noticed him ogling her legs the whole time. She pulled her legs away and spun around her butt, letting her legs fall over the couch's arm set and her head plopped down in his lap. A soft squeak was heard from Avan, well he heard it, but Vic was quite focused on the movie and it went unnoticed by her. He hadn't noticed the small swell in his pants yet, but now he could feel it clearly and he most definitely did not want Vic to find out about it. He started to fill his mind with unattractive thoughts instead of focusing on the gorgeous girl in his lap. It was working until he felt Vic squirming around in his lap trying to get more comfortable. Her head was moving dangerously close to his private place and he'd rather her not to move backwards anymore.

"H-hey Vic, gotta use the bathroom," he manage to get out of his mouth. Vic glanced up at him and smiled before getting off his lap. She then sat back leaning against the couch's arm set again and tucking her legs in, putting her arms around it before focusing on the movie again.

The bathroom indeed helped him, but he didn't want to go back outside there. He does want to watch movie with Vic, but having her head on his lap is a bit too much for him. He really doesn't know when it started that he had these inappropriate thoughts about his best friend. But knowing that staying in the bathroom won't solve his problem he ended up entering the living again and sat back down on the couch.

"Missed anything?" he asked her. Vic shook her head and right after he sat down she untucked her legs again and plopped them back into his lap. Well, that's maybe better than her head. At least he took care of the swell in his pants.

When the movie's end credits strolled down on the screen Vic closed off the Tv with the remote and also moved her legs away from his lap again. Then she gave him one of these 'Twinkle teary puppy look' and he knew that she was about to request him something that he can impossible deny. That look just kills him, but it also makes him having the want to kiss her and he cursed himself mentally another time for being such a big perv.

"What's wrong?" he asked her with a big smile on his face. He couldn't help, but to think that she was incredible adorable.

"Well, you see, I have,... Problems with writing a song, so you wanna help?" she asked me, her eyes never stopping giving him that look and now even a pout was added. He chuckled softly before agreeing with her. The thought of denying her request never came to his mind.

"Dinner!" They heard Vic's mom's voice yelling out the kitchen.

"Coming!" They yelled in unison. "Jinx! You own me a soda!" Vic quickly added on their way to the dinning room.

"Oh do I Miss Justice," he frowned his eyebrow at her with a smirk on his face.

"Yes indeed you do Sir Avan Jogia," she said playfully in her British accent, making Avan laugh softly. He couldn't help to laugh at her dorkiness. Also Madison came strolling down the stairs into the dinning room.

"Oh, you were at home Maddy?" Vic questioned. It was weird how Madison always manage to sneak in and out of the house.

"Yup," she replied with a small grin on her face. Vic knew that grin, but didn't say anything about it.

"Hey Maddy," Avan greeted Vic's lil sis who greeted back before sitting down at the table. The dinner was filled with chatting and goofing around between Avan and Vic.

"So why did you put your vegetables on my plate?" Avan asked Vic with a frown.

"It's not all of them! Just the tomatoes,.." she replied embarrassed. He rolled his eyes playfully, earning a smack on his arm from Victoria, but he ate them anyways.

"So,... Are you two now a couple?" Maddy questioned the two of them.

Vic chocked in her water.

Avan chocked on his food.

Their mother just laughed.

"Maddy!" Vic hissed at her little sister shooting her a warning glare.

"What? Just asking, someone wrote this comment on one of Avan's interviews and I was wondering," she said with an innocent pout.

"What comment?" Vic asked, now getting curious. Avan's ears were also perked up, wondering what comment one of his fans could have left on that video.

"Well, you gotta read it yourself, it's on the video called 'What a bff should know about Victoria,'" Maddy replied dryly before finishing her dinner and going back upstairs.

"Let's go read the comment," Vic immediately said after also finishing her plate. Avan gave an approved nod scooping one last bite into his mouth.

"Wait," Serene said before they could even make it to the door. "Victoria, it's your turn to do the dishes tonight," her mom said and a groan immediately slipped through her lips. "Want me to help?" Avan asked her. Vic immediately perked up and smiled at him.

"Yes please,"

"Let's go then," The two of them both got up and walked to the kitchen with the dishes and now doing dishes wasn't such a bad thing anymore to Vic.

* * *

"Okay,... How about something about yogurt? Everyone loves yogurt," Vic questioned leaning back in her seat. Avan raised his eyebrow and shook his head. Now the girl is just blurting random stuff.

"That really won't do Vic," he chuckled. It's been three hours since they started to brain storm ideas for a song and they came up with nothing.

"I knooow," Vic groaned slamming her head against the table again. Avan took a glance at his watch and sighed. The two of them had a massive song writings block for some reason and it was seriously getting late.

"It's already late Vic, maybe we should continue tomorrow," he asked her, while patting her back softly. She glanced up at him and smiled a weak exhausted smile. She was indeed getting tired and how much she wanted him to stay, she knew that he was right.

"Yeah, thanks for coming over Avan," the two of them got up from the table and she walked him to the door.

"Night," they both said in unison and burst out in laughter before embracing each other in a tight hug.

"Love ya, but you handsome. Still owe me a soda," she smiled with wink and waved good bye.

"Yeah, love you too," he replied running his hand through his hair and rolled his eyes playfully before she closed the door.

* * *

She is a determined girl. Even though it's eleven pm and she is now alone in her room with a massive song writing block she still wanted to try to get a song started. Maybe at least she could start with a tune. First she needs to warm up so she started playing Forget you by Cee Loo. It was one of her all time favorite songs to play on the piano. Then got soon followed by Love song from Sara Bareilles, after that she played Make it shine and a nostalgic feeling washed over her.

It reminded about the first kiss she and Avan shared. It was,... Nice. Just a stage kiss, really, but somehow it made butterflies go flying in her stomach. When she wanted to hit the C note she accidentally played a D. Her fingers soon picked up a great sounding melody. A smile crept on her face as she slowly started composing the background music for her new song.

B / A / B / G / G / C

She stayed up all night, was tired, exhausted and felt like a sack filled with potatoes, but she managed to finish the whole background music and she was most definitely liking it.

She pushed herself up from her piano and refreshed herself before taking some papers and a pen to start brain storming for lyrics. Sadly, her head was still totally empty.

"What's wrong sweetie? You up early today," her mom said questioning her daughter's odd behavior.

"I didn't sleep the whole night. Stayed up to finish the background music for the next song that I'm going to write and I manage to finish it, but now I can't find the lyrics," she replied and another groan left her mouth as she slammed her head on the table again.

"How about you write about Avan?" her mom said with a grin.

"Mom!" Vic hissed immediately giving her mom a glare. "This is serious!" she added annoyed and crossed her arms. She was sick of her family always making fun of her emotions.

"Sweetie, I was being serious," her mother replied with a wink, then went to the kitchen, most likely to start on breakfast.

Vic sighed, thinking about what her mom said. Writing about Avan? It doesn't sounds so bad,... Suddenly her phone beeped, alerting her that she got a new text message. She unlocks her screen and she smiled when she saw 'Sir Avan Jogia' written on the screen. Again, her heart skipped a beat and butterflies started flying around just because of him. He really is making her love sick.

**Bam**.

Suddenly it shot through her, the first line to her lyrics. She sung it a few times in her head, changing a few words here and then. Results, two lines to her lyrics.

"_I've been trying to let it go, but these butterflies I can't ignore. Cause every time I look at you we're on catch twenty two_," she sang a loud, pride all written on her face. Funniest thing is, she wrote down the whole truth. She had noticed what kind of affect she had on him yesterday. She clicked her tongue playfully before opening the text message and her smile immediately dropped replaced by a pair of sad eyes.

_'Hey Vic, I have to end my vacation a bit sooner, the director wanted to hold a small party for the cast because of how popular the show has gotten, I'm sorry I can't come over today... Miss ya :(_' was written on the screen and she couldn't help, but to feel so disappointed. She really shouldn't. She should be happy that Avan had an amazing part in an amazing Tv show, but she just misses him so much. She took a deep breathe before starting to tap on the screen.

_'It's okay Sir Avan Jogia ;{), but you_ _owe_ _me_ _(You_ _also_ _still_ _owe_ _me_ _a_ _soda_)' she replied him back.

_'Yes yes my golden girl, I will(And I most_ _certainly did not forgot about that)_ _;)_' she got immediately a text back from him. She blushed at his comment. She called her _'his'_ and it made her feeling a ticklish and funny inside again.

_'Well_, _have_ _fun!_ _:{D'_ was last thing she replied and she got no reply back after she sent that message. It was sad, but he was now probably at the party or something. The thought of him dancing at the party with another woman made her fume inside, but she quickly pushed that thought away as she continued with the lyrics to her song. Knowing Avan, she knows that he doesn't fall easily for another girl. She grins, she loves knowing him so well and she is also happy that he knows her also so well. Reminding of knowing, she started up her laptop and went to look for that video they mentioned yesterday at dinner.

_'What a BFF knows about Victoria'_ search. She found the video she was looking for within a few seconds and scrolled down to read the comments.

' _me: *clicks video* ...watching... avan: she likes jello cups... me: *looks down & realizes i'm eating a strawberry jello cup* O.O avan: she likes strawberry jello cups. me: MINDBLOWN._' she chuckles softy at that comment. How cute could people be?

Second top one read _: 'Victoria should date Avan...there's not too many boys who remember your favorite flavors_..'

She swallowed at that comment and then played the video. And indeed. Avan exactly knew what flavor jelly cups she liked. She only told it him once and she doesn't eat it that much in front of him. She was impressed and flattered at the same time she was totally overjoyed.

And **Wham**. She got it! The next lines!

"_I know you inside out, so I'm asking now, take a chance on me. How much clearer can I be?"_ she grinned, but hestitated a bit. It just didn't sound right. Maybe she should put something before that line. She pondered for a bit when a line shot right through her head.

"_We have been friends for so long, but I, need to tell you what's on my mind. I'm sick and tired of playing games,'cause I know that you feel the same_," She smiled brightly. As if she just won the lottery. Then everything just flowed out and maybe the text Avan sent earlier did help her out a bit.

"_Hey boy what you gonna do? If you want me like I want you, then man up and make your move. I'm Gold Gold_!" she sang, dancing around the living.

"_You me, clearer as it can be. Wanna be more than your company, so bet your money on me, I'm gold! Gold_!" she panted heavily as she sang the last lyric of her chorus. She was so proud of herself and rewarded herself by resting on her bed. Then suddenly she heard clapping coming from her door and there he was. Standing right there at the door way dressed up in a casual shirt and a jacket over that. The one and only guy who inspired her to write this song, who made her feel all love struck and the one who keeps haunting her thoughts.

"A-Avan?" she questioned her eyes wide open and her jaw also dropped slightly.

"Indeed it's me," he said and walked towards her.

"B-but you,... Party,... Twisted cast, Huh?" she blurted out still confused, not knowing how to form a grammatical correct sentence anymore.

"Well, yeah I was planning to go, but changed my mind last minute, called my boss and told him that I couldn't make it," he said never stopping to get closer to her. Vic was speechless. As in, no words came out her mouths, even though she is like the most talkative girl in the whole world.

"Then I heard you singing your new written song, so I didn't want to disturb you and I always enjoy listening to your beautiful voice," he said and came to an hold right in front of her. Vic was still just staring at him.

"So mind telling me who the song is about?" when that question slipped through his lips, she unfroze and a smile tugged at her lips.

"You goof, I'm sure as hell you know who it is about," she whispered slapping his arm playfully. He chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around her.

"I still wanna hear it from you though," he whispered in her ear. Victoria snuggled into his arms and mumbled something softly into his shoulder.

"I can't hear that Miss Justice," he said, still with a big smile on his face. Vic sighed and unwrapped her arms around him, but didn't let go of him, only leaning back enough being able to look into his dreamy eyes.

"It was about you, Sir Avan Jogia," she said sincerely, eyes glistering like a star. Cheesy as it sounds, it's what he thought.

"I'm one lucky man aren't I?" he smiled down at her before leaning in, closing the small distance between them.

"You bet you are," she replied before their lips locked into a sweet, passionate kiss which was longed by both of them already a long, _long_ time.

Tonight, they are both gold.

* * *

**A/N: Yaadayadayada. That was quite a one shot wasn't it? Basically all drabble... Drab drab... Lawl :P. Hope you all enjoyed! And I might write another one shot about Vavan xD.**


End file.
